


Только для слабаков

by steinvor



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Gen, Organized Crime
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Ясный князь и по совместительству капитан криминальной полиции Кучики Бьякуя вместе со своим подчиненным лейтенантом Абараи посещает местную тусовку металистов.In Flames - Only For The Weak, Dark Tranquillity - Auctioned





	Только для слабаков

**Author's Note:**

> переводы текстов взяты из открытых источников

***

Маленький тесный зальчик быстро заполнялся какими-то хмурыми и неразговорчивыми на вид молодыми парнями в черном - кожа, винил, какие-то допотопные рваные джинсы. У девушек, на первый взгляд почти неотличимых от парней, были устрашающе черные и фиолетовые губы, протискивающийся сквозь прибывающую толпу панков Ренджи успел получить пару несильных толчков в плечо и довольно глубокую царапину от металлических заклепок на кожаном жилете одного посетителя.  
"Какого черта мы здесь околачиваемся, арестовать бы этих придурков, " - выругался про себя лейтенант Абараи и озвучил свои сомнения вслух:  
\- Капитан, а что, собственно говоря, мы тут делаем?  
Откровенный гной и донный осадок добропорядочного цивилизованного общества, как говаривал некогда капитан Айзен, ничуть не оскорблял своим видом и присутствием невысокую стройную фигуру Великого ясного князя Кучики.  
Капитан Кучики ни в коей мере не чувствовал себя обязанным отвечать что-либо своему заместителю, на его бесстрастной, как всегда слегка скучающей отрешенной физиономии не отражалось никаких отрицательных. Равно как и положительных эмоций.  
Капитан Кучики Бьякуя был всегда прав.  
Около часа назад было совершено дерзкое покушение на одного из членов местного городского совета. По имеющимся достоверным сведениям, стрелявший был ранен в плечо или в руку.  
Единственным наиболее вероятным подозреваемым был некто, выступающий в местной рок-группе.  
Если концерт группы этой местечковой группы все-таки состоится, будет любопытно взглянуть на внешний вид его неизменного вокалиста. Группа, кстати, носила весьма претенциозное название Lux ex tenebris, что-то вроде "свет из темноты".  
Капитан Кучики нетерпеливо взглянул на наручные дорогие часы, публика заметно оживилась, когда на сцену вышли приглашенные музыканты, и заиграла мелодичная довольно-таки приятная на его взыскательный вкус меланхоличная музыка.  
\- Это пока другая группа выступает, - нависнув хищной татуированной птицей над бледным тонким лицом капитана, зашептал ему прямо в ухо Ренджи.  
"Сам вижу", - мысленно отмахнулся от назойливого шепота своего подчиненного Бьякуя, однако на его невозмутимом холеном лице ничего такого разумеется не отразилось.  
Одним ухом он нетерпеливо вслушивался в высокий, чуть напряженный голос солиста и автоматически выхватывал и переводил отдельные слова и даже целые выражения: "лихорадка", "был продан с аукциона", "что я пропустил?"  
Текст как всегда у этих металлистов, был бессодержательный и депрессивный. Что-то вроде того, "Кто я? И кто ты? Давай вместе обсудим это..." Подразумевалось, либо займемся "любовью" либо поубиваем друг друга. Другие призывали какие-то высшие потусторонние силы или нехитро повествовали о героических деяниях потомков викингов.  
Кучики Бьякуя мысленно опять пробежался по основным пунктам личного дела подозреваемого.  
Вероятный исполнитель - лучший наемный убийца группировки "Эспада", некий молодой человек по имени Улькиорра Шиффер. Восемнадцати, тире, двадцати лет, на вид тихий застенчивый юноша, черные волосы и пустые зеленые глаза. Большеглазый и довольно-таки привлекательный для таких вот поклонников экстремальной культуры. Впрочем, нет, что это он бежит вперед паровоза. Настоящий Улькиорра - считается приемным сыном старика Айзена, бывшего сотрудника криминальной полиции. Он носит безупречные дорогие костюмы классического покроя и напоминает апатичного финансиста-бухгалтера с Уолл-стрит. Если, конечно, бывают апатичные финансисты. Между тем, существовал и некто другой, вокалист небезызвестной дэт-дум-группы, выступающий под сценическим псевдонимом Мурсъелаго.  
Он носил высокие зашнурованные ботинки, черные кожаные штаны и регулярно приводил в экстаз малолетних поклонников и поклонниц, сбрасывая во время своих выступлений черную же кожаную куртку. Из вокальных данных у него присутствовал лишь немузыкальный высокий гроул.  
Тем не менее, капитан считал возможным доказать, что тихий помощник корпорации развлекательных учреждений Айзена и рычащий со сцены загримированный металлист - это одно и то же лицо.  
Ренджи не произносил это вслух ни при своем непосредственном начальнике, ни при его младшей сестре Кучики Рукии, но среди коллег из Криминальной полиции его капитана считали параноиком.  
Наконец меланхоличные завывания разогревающей группы были закончены. Бьякуя отбросил все ненужные размышления и даже физически подобрался к появлению Мурсъелаго. Так что лейтенант Абараи как всегда откровенно залюбовался его горделивой осанкой и хищной грацией. Кучики Бьякуя ассоциировался у него не столько с "безумным Малдером" из "Секретных материалов", сколько с благородным охотником из мира животных бесшумным убийцей вроде пантеры или степной рыси.  
Зазвучали первые аккорды, свет вспыхнул и снова погас. Местная легенда музыкальной и байкерской сцены Мурсъелаго в своем высокомерном игнорировании всех и вся, все же был склонен к дешевым, но неизменно имеющим повальный успех, эффектам.  
В этот раз на нем были армейские сапоги и наглухо застегнутая куртка из какой-то переливающейся свинцовым блеском синтетики. Бледное выбеленное лицо и две нанесенные ядовито-зеленым полоски - от нижнего века к подбородку.  
Все как всегда: орущее и визжащее море голов, орды пьяных от одного его присутствия рядом с ними, раскрашенных таким же образом малолеток. Неизменный синеволосый бас-гитарист, с которым во время проигрыша он как всегда успевает переругаться. А потом четко прослеживающийся ритм сотен каблуков, подхватывающих знакомую мелодию, и сотни молодых голосов срывающих глотки во время скандирования знакомых строчек.

Я не переношу твою грусть,  
Ведь это меня ты топишь в горе.  
Я не позволю себе счастья,  
Потому что всегда, когда я слышу твой смех,  
я чувствую себя виноватым.  
Вынужден ли я сожалеть?

Задние ряды пытаются подобраться поближе к сцене, и Бьякуя ловит понимающий озабоченный взгляд Ренджи.  
Кучики отрицательно качает головой, мол, это еще ничего не доказывает, может быть нападавший был всего лишь слегка задет...  
Абараи недовольно сдвигает брови, но все же перестает протискиваться к непонятно где расположенному в такой свалке, выходу.  
А на сцене Улькиорра-Мурсъелаго сдергивает уже свою верхнюю часть костюма. Прямо под курткой у него только короткая черная майка, ничуть не скрывающая его подтянутую жилистую фигуру. Видно как под татуировкой на левой руке перекатываются гладкие твердые мускулы.  
Кажется у него такой не было, - пытается сопоставить ориентировку с оригиналом лейтенант и вопросительно смотрит на Бьякую.

 

Позже, на следующем неофициальном допросе капитан попросит Шиффера закатать рукава и показать свою левую руку. На абсолютно гладкой и мраморно белой коже предплечья не было и следа. Ни наколок, ни подживающих шрамов. Ни каких-либо старых рубцов.

\- И как тебе удается все заживить в такие рекордные сроки? - неизменно поражался накладывая временные повязки Джагерджак. - Выступать-то сможешь?  
Улькиорра не отвечает, только коротко и сосредоточенно мотает головой. Во время регенерации недопустимо терять силы даже на разговоры. Заэль тем временем накачивал и вливал в него литры транквилизаторов и загадочного препарата под кодовым названием "реяцу".  
Джагерджак бегло просмотривал последние газеты: на самом деле покушение было успешным. Заказ выполнен. Криминальная полиция и лично занимающийся данным расследованием капитан Кучики Бьякуя снова остались в дураках, но решили подстроить их банде ловушку.  
И снова один и тот же вопрос, только уже от другого лица, повыше статусом: сможешь выступать?  
В гримерную просочился посланец от неофициального менеджера супер-популярной молодежной группы, правая рука Айзена, Ичимару Гин.  
Улькиорра только кивнул и мысленно повторил рефрен своей любимой песни:

Продай мне это безумие, оно только для слабых,  
Не надо мне сочувствовать, страдание - это я...  
Продай мне это безумие, оно только для слабых,  
Стоя на окровавленных коленях, я принимаю свою судьбу....

2014


End file.
